


Locked

by Vaisra_Hecate



Series: Avengers: Sapphira & Erin [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America Fandom - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Smut, Steve Rogers Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaisra_Hecate/pseuds/Vaisra_Hecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they were locked in a room. And it happened to be a steamy one.  (Smut) (Steve Rogers/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Type: Smut  
> Rating: M  
> Characters: Steve Rogers/OC (Sapphira)  
> World: AU

“It should be here” Sapphira grumbled as she dug her hand deep into a black hole you call Natasha’s locker. Amidst the gadgets and the guns that lay haphazardly in that small container, Sapphira was looking for her own car keys.

Apparently, leaving them with a certain red head wasn’t such a great idea. But, she was in a hurry that she just threw it to the redhead without a second thought. Yet, she couldn’t help notice that Natasha had been getting really sloppy for the past few days, like it was something she loved to do because it irks her to no end. “Or maybe she’s frustrated with someone in particular” she scoffed. Natasha wasn’t this sloppy or neither did she recall Natasha having this kind of trait. She looked back again at the locker door and read the number. Definitely Natasha's locker number. Sapphira scowled as she resumed rummaging the metal box.

“Where the hell are my damn keys?!” Sapphira shoved the locker door shut with immense frustration. “I’m really going to break her head of one of these days” she muttered. 

She walked towards the bench, kicking a dark blue gym bag in the process. “I’m never going to hear the end of Erin’s nagging” she said with a sigh.

The room was empty, it was the first time she actually looked at it in detail ever since she stepped foot in there, rushing to get her car keys. Sapphira found the solace a bit relaxing. But of course! Who wouldn't? especially if someone was always on your ass, criticizing things about work like this and that. “I’ll give the commander a perfect 10 for that” she said sarcastically. Nick apparently chewed her ear off after a nearly failed attempt in rescuing one of the Avengers from a bottomless black pit. It wasn’t easy though, diving into an abyss, where you can see nothing nor feeling anything. It still sent shivers down her spine. 

Sapphira sighed leaning her head back at the closed lockers. She could faintly smell water and soap, then she heard a squeak. 

Was someone in here? She thought. She held her waist, feeling for her gun as she walked towards the source. Water had began to pool onto the tiles and the steam was fogging her vision by the second. She quietly tried to peek by the post until she felt herself thrown back the wall. A heavy hand on her shoulders. 

Sapphira gasped at the impact and her instincts told her to fight. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw blue ones directly gazing at her. 

“S-Steve?” Sapphira managed to choke. 

The captain looked at her with recognition that gave Sapphira a chance to breathe, relived. 

“Agent Klovsky?” Steve replied, pulling his arm back to his side. “What are you doing in the men’s locker section?”

“Men’s? What are you doing in the ladies section, is what you ought'a answer.” 

“Clearly you have been mistaken, agent” pointing to the sign that clearly stated ‘men's locker’ sign that was pasted perfectly on the white grayish walls. 

Sapphira instantly blushed, embarrassed. How could have she missed that? Then that would mean the one she had been rummaging wasn’t Natasha's locker. Then who owned that? Sapphira cringed as she remembered some of the locker contents she saw and some she dared not know. She wiped her hand secretly behind her back.

She looked at the Captain again. The steam had almost dissipated. He looked at her, brows raised. Now that she had taken a clear look at him, she wished it wasn’t in this circumstance. Sapphira turned around, to spare the guy his embarrassment.

“Sooo… I’ll just head on my way” she stated dismissively. “And you should cover up when talking to women or they’ll think you're a maniac” She could imagine Steve Rogers covering his private with his large hands but she waved a hand and dismissed the thought from her now perverted thoughts. She had to get out of here or the next thing she’ll do won't be so lady like. 

Sapph hurried towards the door, only to find it completely locked tight. She jiggled the knob. “Stuck. Great” she muttered under her breath. She turned around and roundhouse kicked the door, still, it did not budge. “Not even a fucking inch? Are you kidding me you mother fucking door!” She screeched. She was so frustrated and it did not help that her embarrassment was climbing up the red ladder. Her signs were telling her to fly but the door dared not permit her that she could only groan in disappointment. 

Steve on the other hand, had heard the commotion Sapphira was unhappily doing that he pulled away once again from the steam hot water in the open shower stalls, leaning handsomely by the ledge. Sapphira could feel blood rushing to her cheeks as she vainly tried to suppress them. “Not in front of Rogers.”

“You know, you’ll just get really sweaty there, besides, it does act up that door, even with my inhumane strength, I could only do so much” he shrugged.

“You’re not the only inhumane here you know” the raven head scoffed, leaning back at the lockers adjacent the door. 

“You know, this situation isn’t so bad, if you’ll look at it the other way” Steve hinted with a hoarse, was that slutty?, voice. 

Sapphira looked at him incredulously, “Steve Rogers, I didn’t know you had guts in you” she said out loud, mindlessly retorting towards Steve’s answers. 

“I wouldn’t say guts, but I do have...” he paused, inching closer to Sapphira. He slightly looked down at his erection. Sapphira, hypnotized followed Steve’s now dark blue orbs, slowly trailing them down the length of his torso, then to his manhood. Sapphira was undoubtedly beet red behind her hair. She felt the air grew heavy as Steve pressed onto her. She felt suffocated in between the door and him. His body felt big, wet and hot. And these sensations were ebbing through her clothes that she felt herself wet instantly. A small moan following from her lips. 

“S-Steve… I don’t think this is the right time for-” Her complains flew out of her mouth, now panicking at the same time aroused. She knew she shouldn’t think too much but she just can’t. Her minds were running a thousands thought per mile. And it was not helping that Steve had begun, ‘slightly’ rubbing into her. She couldn’t help another squeak of a moan escape her. She tried pushing Steve away, yet her muscles felt heavy, stiff and unresponsive. What happened next caused her to choke it back inside. Hot, was the first thing that registered in her mind. Her lips were caught between pearly white teeth, that nibbled it like sweet strawberries. Sapphira could only gasped as Steve’ lips crushed her own. Pampering them like they were precious jewels. She couldn’t breath as the steam started to envelop their steamy encounter. Sapphira felt her whole self flush, heat emerging from her stomach and then agonizingly slides down to her center. Sapphira gasped as Steve captured her lips once again, rougher, harder. She felt heat spread like wildfire from her lips to her throat then to her lungs. Breathing was a harder task now as she felt his big rough hands stroke her nipple. One. Two. Three flicks. It felt like touching wasn't enough anymore. He pulled her closer, her shirt discarded like trash on the floor. He started pampering her neck, a blaze trailing behind. Sapphira could only moan, gasped and clawing.

“Steve, please” Sapphira pleads, holding his face steady, boring into his dark eyes. 

He grunted lightly, “No, not yet. Let me worship you” with a hoarse voice, he declared. His declaration sent Sapphira sky high. Moaning loudly, echoing in the room as the captain took her right nipple into his mouth. She could feel his tongue swirl, nibble and suck hardly, worshiping them like rare jewels. Her other nipple wasn’t neglected as his hands covered them wholly massaging them. She felt his lips trail down, lower to her most desired place. She thrusted her self into his length, feeling them getting harder just near her most precious lips. 

“Steve, stop teasing, take me” 

He shushed her, then smiled. He went down further spreading her legs, he kissed inside her thighs, slowly trailing them up and down. Sapphira moaned frustratedly, grabbing Steve’s head into her arms and to her most needed place. Alas, she felt slick hot wetness collide with her own. His tongue skillfully exploring her pussy like he knew it like the back of his hands. He devoured them, Sapphira could justify with just the sensation she was feeling at the moment, she wanted release, she needed release. She pushed him further into her, feeling his teeth in her vagina, and his tongue in her clit. Further and further he pushed them, sucking them. She screamed loudly feeling her stomach tense. Sapphira knew she was close. But Steve...Steve suddenly stopped. 

Sapphira groaned mentally looking at him incredulously. “Come on!” she said with immense frustration. Steve only chuckled and kneeled in front of her. He captured her lips into a long kiss. Then smiled again. “I love you” he said. “...And you should be worshiped, every little inch” he said huskily. 

Sapphira pouted then moved in front of him. She looked at him seductively, her hand trailed down from his lips, “You are so unfair, with all your declaration of love, you, dear Captain need to be pampered as well” she said. Her fingers trailed down agonizingly down his wet torso. The smell of oak followed her as she went down, facing his erected cock. It was big and beautiful that she licked her lips, waiting for it like priced candy. He looked at her momentarily, dark and eyes pleading. Sapphira knew what he was asking and took him whole in her mouth. He tasted divine. Steve tasted way better as far as she remembered the last time they had sex. He was her addiction and she made sure he felt that. She licked him whole, not leaving any inch uncovered. She could feel him go harder. Steve moaned, thrusting into her almost gagging her but she loved it.

“Saph, Oh, god Saph, more!” he moaned, holding her in place. Sapphira’s head was bobbing delightfully, loving every inch of Steve’s penis with her mouth. 

“I’m coming” he hoarsely said. Sapphira stopped, a smirk in her lips. He looked at her with a questioning brow.

“Not yet” she teased. Steve, pulled her into him, slamming her into the nearby bench. Her legs spread widely. He could see her pussy glittering with slick wetness in the dim light. He wanted them. Without anymore hesitation and question, he took her. 

He was big, Sapphira without a doubt will testify. She moaned ‘Yes’ as he began to rock her, slowly at first. She loved the feeling of his cock inside her. Like it was a perfect fit. He was so hard and she wanted it that way. Steve held on the her hips tightened, thrusting harder yet slowly.

“Steve, faster….” she moaned. Then gasped as she felt him deeper “harder!” she screamed. 

Steve moaned with her, kissing her and biting her. Their sweat melding as they pushed into each other. The sensation was euphoric. The tingling sensation was back, and this time Sapphira knew this moment was perfect.

“Inside” she whispered. “Give them all inside” 

Without any words and only with just a small nod, Steve released, 

“I love you!”

\----

(Fin?)


	2. Unlatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphira was on a mission. A mission she cannot fail to do at any cost. Would Steve be of any help to her?

Apparently, lock picking is a very difficult task. A very tedious one at a point. Sapphira grunted as she poked another lock from the ten lock set Erin had on her door; who was dumb enough to leave a very important disk before flying off to a mission to who knows where with Natasha.

“Stupid Erin had to be the most talented locksmith in the whole fucking agency” she hissed between pick locking tools clamped in her mouth. Sapphira twisted three lock picks at the same time, a short click following behind. She sighed in relief, happy that she had unlocked the door, even for a little.

She nudge the door momentarily and it still wouldn't budge. “Why can’t she be normal and just put on a fucking pass code and she had to bring all of her fucking keys with her!” kicking the door frustratedly.

Sapphira breathed in, scooping her raven hair back. She bent down and began picking at another. Four fucking more. 

“What are you doing?” 

Sapphira ignored the question. Her brows knitted was a sign that she was very serious at the task on hand and wished to not be disturbed. She just shrugged her shoulders in hope that the other would get the idea. Sapph continued on her work. Hearing another click in the next thirty seconds, then another in the minute passed. 

“Isn’t this Erin’s quarters?” 

“Uhuh” she mindlessly replied, continuing the task at hand, picking the locks with precision. One thing she knew about these locks, that once something got lodge there and got stuck would be a horrible mistake. Taking out broken pick locks was hard, as picking thorns from your hand. 

“You shouldn’t be breaking in someone’s room” he piqued.

Sapphira stopped, dropping the picks to the floor with a clatter. She looked at him mouth agape. She eyed him like he was a criminal for being so dumb to tattle tale on Erin. Besides this was for both their sakes. How could he? Sapph cried inside.

“You! You Steve Rogers have no right to tell me that this is wrong!” she pointed a finger on his chest. He backed out, raising his hands in surrender from the woman’s violent whiplash of words. 

“You.” Sapphira poked. “Don’t know” she poked again, harder. “What that bitch has in her room!” 

He raised a brow, questioning what she was pertaining to. “I don’t actually” he replied with all honesty.

Sapphira stopped, racking her brain momentarily thinking of the scenario if she indeed told Steve of what transpired, a week prior. “Right, I forgot, so stupid” Sapphira turned back to the door, picking up the pins and tools she had used on the doors, a total of 30 and counting. She sighed, looking at the door, “How many fucking more locks are there?” head bowed, defeated.

Steve raised another brow. “Aren't there just two?” he told her, pointing at the physical obvious.

“Oh, you don’t know Erin, that mischievous bastard” she grumbled. She turned to Steve and led him to inspect the door closer. He noticed that there were small holes around the lock itself. It’s kind of a special and unknown mechanism and he had to admit this was the first time he had seen it. “What are those?”

“It’s lockseption. From the fucking inception movie that she got this oh glorious plan of making her door a maze of locks” she sarcastically said. Slamming a foot onto the hard steel door.

“That’s… kind of ingenious”

“You think?” 

“So...Why don’t you just break the door then?” he chuckled, leaning back and looking at Sapphira’s eyes. “You know, with a small bomb and ...” he trailed, noticing Sapphira’s glare intensifying by the second.

The raven head just shook her head. “Nevozmozhno, with Erin? We’d be lucky if the only thing that door would do is break down to her room. It would probably incinerate us to death or bury us alive” 

Steve cringe at the visual Sapphira told him. “You never answered me though, what is it that you’re getting from there?”

Sapphira motioned him to get closer. When his ears and her lips met, Steve blushed, immediately pulling back and stroking his now throbbing temple. 

“You’re right, it’s top priority that we get what’s in there” he said. “I should call on-” motioning to running back to the bridge to call for immediate help.

Sapphira held his arm, holding him in place. “Hold that thought. Discreetly. We do this discreetly”

“R-right” clearing his throat. Moving a foot to start his journey back to the upper world until Sapphira shouted after him.

“Wait! On second thought, no one must know” she said darkly. Steve gulped down nervously, then inhaling deeply as he tried to gather his composure. So Sapphira, now with Captain Steve Rogers, continued on picking the lock. 

After what seems to be eternity, the final click resounded. The door, slides open with the matching mechanical swoosh and greeting. Sapphira looked at awe at how simple Erin’s room was and yet a glint of mischievousness ran by her dark silvery eyes. She had noted that the brown and white walls were lined with intricate codes, that would shimmer momentarily. What amazed her was the untouched flowers and gifts that crowded her corner. She walked by it, curious to who sent them, picking up the small panda leaning by tens and twelves of boxes. She chuckled as she read “NR” from the cards. 

“Well, looks like Natasha isn’t moving an inch in Erin’s relationship ladder” 

“So, Natasha and Erin?” Steve pointed. 

Sapphira laughed. “No, not yet at least” she said, putting the stuffed panda down. 

“So where is this card you’re looking for?” he said, moving about the room, inspecting the things that somehow lay hazardously around the room. Noting that some of them where Natasha’s stuff, like the gym gloves and the sweater he saw her using at one of their morning runs. He smiled lightly, liking the idea of knowing something private from his colleagues. He turned to Sapphira who was now booting up Erin’s computer and cracking the code. What was ironic was that Erin wasn’t a hacking genius, or if this was a trap… Sapphira would never know for she was so excited to just delete the damn thing. 

As soon as she deleted the file from both the disk and the computer, she turned to Steve motioning him that they were done and they needed to leave. Sapphira noticed the silence that flowed into Erin’s room. The door then silently shuts, from her peripheral view in slow motion, and before she could react, it was shut tight with bolt and locks clicking in place.

“Fuck you, Erinyes Moore! ”

Now they were trapped. Again. Great.

Steve laughed, stopping as soon as he felt Sapphira’s irked intent edging on his skin. “What?”

“I’m starting to hate you right now” accused Sapph. Steve shrugged. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” eyes seething. 

Steve just turned around, putting his hands on his pocket then sitting down on Erin’s black-sheet covered bed. “Erin knew you were up to this, she got you fair and square darling” he chuckled.

“Maybe I should just scar the poor girl’s eyes more then” she said purring, prowling closely towards Steve. What’s the worse that could happen anyway? They were stuck there until Erin decides to open the fucking door or if some one was good enough to unlock all the ten set lock Erin placed on her heavily guarded door again. She thought, she should just enjoy the not-so-private privacy that is Erin’s room. She looked deeply in his eyes, mounting his strong legs, slowly trailing her fingers on his face, every inch of his features, memorizing them by touch. Soon her lips were captured in a hungry tug. Steve and Sapphira fell into the bed in a heavy make out session. Tongues exploring every inch of the sweet cavern’s of their partner’s mouths. Sapphira gasped as she felt Steve’s hand tug her pants down.

“Feeling all naughty now?” she murmured. She whipped her hair back and dived into his waiting lips. Steve continued on his exploration. His hands moved further down until he had found her source of pleasure. Sapphira moaned in contact. Steve started, in an agonizing pace, stroking her center. She moved along his fingers, feeling heat slowly building into her stomach. She was wet and she liked it especially when she’s on top of one certain Steve fucking Rogers. 

“Oh god, you feel so good” she moaned between kisses. She felt Steve’s fingers on her clitoris, rubbing them slowly and harder. Steve grunted in delight feeling Sapphira close in on his fingers, wet, dripping like a waterfall onto him. As they rocked each other, Steve added another finger, by Sapphira’s moan he could tell that she was loving every bit of his attention. He slowly pulled them out, the in and added a third. Sapphira, moaned louder. 

“Fuck” cursing, she took all of Steve in her, the slick feeling it gave her was heaven. Sapph rocked his fingers harder. “More, oh god, your fingers are heaven” she whispered seductively into his ear. Steve only smiled pulling his fingers slowly from her entrance, but not without a tease of a flick on her clitoris. He moved her on the bed, laying her down below him. Steve kissed her deeply, feeling Sapph’s tongue hot on his own. He moved down, his eyes fixated on his prize. Sapphira watched him hypnotized, she wanted what was coming next and she couldn’t wait for Steve to dive in so slowly. 

She pulled him down on her. His hot tongue already going to her most needed place. The long flick of Steve’s tongue on her vagina sent her spine tingling. Steve swirled his tongue on Sapphira’s pussy, licking every inch of her sweet nectar, he could hear her moan loudly. So loud that they would have been caught if this was in another room. Thank god for Erin’s room. The thought slid in his fogged mind. 

“Steve, fuck me more” raspy and out of breath she pleaded. Steve compiled happily by pushing two fingers in her waiting, dripping pussy. He loved the feeling of Sapphira in his hands, squirming pleading. It would be a bad image if this was to come out, but in bed he loved being the dominant one, dominating over Sapphira, and making her scream like mad in his arms.

Sapphira gasped as she felt it building, her cum. Her hands trailed down her breast, stroking her nipples as they needed attention as well. Pinching them to add an intensifying feeling while Steve devoured her fucking wet pussy. “Steve, I want you” 

Steve opened his pants, his cock bulging with tension, excited and heated. He grabbed Sapphira by the legs and went in, feeling Sapphira’s vagina clam on his needy penis. He rode her, hard. His breath was now becoming shorter, he knew he was close, so close.

Sapphira purred “Together” he rode her faster, kissing her neck to the point of biting her. Sapphira knew that would definitely leave a mark tomorrow, it was a good thing they were wearing turtle neck suits. “Yes!” the sensation was intensifying by the minute. “Oh god, Yes!” she moaned, pulling Steve closer to her, needing him more than physically possible. 

Steve dropped beside her, panting heavily. His hands moving about her cheeks, somehow removing the sticking hair on Sapphira’s face. He gave her a sweet smile. 

“Would that be in HD?” he said innocently. "Like the one from the locker room?"

“I’m not sure, she had this place built in with high tech stuffs..” she replied sighing. holding Steve’s hand, caressing them. “...and as far as I know, Erin won’t enter her room for the next few days” she chuckled.

Payback really is sweet. 

Fin.


End file.
